lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Juegos de la Wii
Aquí se encuentran listados los juegos para la consola de Nintendo. No Oficiales Demasiados para ser nombrados. Casi el 99% de los juegos son ilegales, pero nombraremos algunos: *RAWRR!!Brunosupersmashbross *Mario salta y corre *Mario lanza bolas (de fuego malpensados) *Smackdown vs mario 20XX *Mario usa drogas *Mario resident evil *Toda la saga Luigi *Nintendo quiebra *Peach tiene un embarazo no deseado *Peach vende su cuerpo *Peach cae en las drogas *Peach se desintoxica *Peach recae y muere de sobredosis *Mario se tira por un puente *Mario se vuelve gay *Mario se come una ... de carne (Hamburguesa Malpensados) *Mario se le monta a yoshi *Link le entierra la espada de carne a Mario. *Luigi mata a Mario por celos(por montarse a yoshi) *Mario Salta *Mario Baila *Mario Boxea *Mario Muere 2 *Mario juguemos al teto (tu te agachas y yo te la meto) *Mario se saca la superlicencia (de karts) *Yoshi contra el zoofilico *Mario vs Mario *Wario Fart : Super Pedo De Wario *Wario Fart 2 : El Pedo Ataca *Mario vs V.I.H *Mario no existe, es todo un sueño *Mario mata a Mario *Mario se vuelve delincuente. *Mario es violado por Sonic *Mario se viola a Sonic *Mario vs Sonic *Metal Gear *Metal Gear 2: Solid Mario *Metal Gear Mario: Los Marios gemelos *Metal Gear Mario 2: Hijos de peach(sinonimo de Bitch) *Metal Gear Mario 3: El que come hongos *Metal Gear Mario 4: Las Armas de los Koopa *Metal Gear Mario: Mario Caminador *Link M.D *World of Mariocraft *Age of luigui *Mario vs Sonic II *Mario se viola a Shin Chan(un gay de mierda) *Mario mata a Mario version Luigi *Mario Muere 3 *Wario, la mascota oficial de Nintendo *Link chupa el culo de un dragon *Link (hacia otra pagina) *Mario rescata a la princesa *Link rescata a la princesa *Mario y Link se tiran a la princesa *Mario Muere 2, el Retorno * *La Resurrecion De Mario *Jurasic Mario *ECW vs Mario 20XX *RAW vs Mario 20XX *Link le carga a patadas al puto mario *Link y Luigi se tiran a Mario por Putazo *2 Marios 1 cup *Como vieron que sacaron mucho raiting, lo volvieron a sacar. *Link le Chupa las bolas a Zelda *El presidente de Estados Unidos lo hace con Mario *Mario muere 2 (version PC) *Mario aprende a follar *Mario y Peach PornStar III *Link,Zelda y Luigi hacen una orgia *Link le mete la espada a Yoshi por el culo *Mario Porn (hack de Sonic Orgy) *Super Mario Land XXX: La Verga de Yoshi (versión nº 30 de SML) *Mario Te La Piza *Mario Es Violado y Asecinado *Mario Te La Piza Parte 2 *Mario Se La Come *Mario tiene una sonda anal *Mario Mete Dedo *Luigi Mete Dedo *Se la meten *Mario vs ElBananero *Luigi Se la chupa a mario Oficiales *RAWWR!! *Mario Reloaded *Mario Revolutions *Mario World Cup of Petanca *Mario World Cup of Caliche *Mario World Cup of Birles *Mario Eyetoy *La saga de "Mario&TheFurious" *Mario Fútbol *Mario Basket *Mario Tenis *Mario Adventure *Mario Theft Auto *Mario RPG *Mario Kart *Mario Canicas (o bolínches) *Mario Quest *Mario Golf *Mario Pete *Mario Volleyball *Mario Underground *Mario & the Mushroom Cap *Mario Anti-Cristo Superestrella *Mario Slug *Mario Hawk Pro Skater *Mario Raider *Mario Carbono *Mario chinga a tu madre *Secret of Mario *Mario & Knuckles in the North Korea Olympic Games *Streets of Mario *Mario Solitaire 2007 *Mario of Duty 2 *Battlefield MilcientocuarentayMario *The Mario of the Rings: Battle for the Mushroom Kingdom *Mario bros z budokai 3 *dead or mario extreme 2 *Mario Party *Mario Orgy *Mario Parto *Mario Hospital *Aprende con Mario *Olvida con Mario *Red steel Mario *Mario Restaura *Mario Destruye *Mario Music *Mario Coches *No puedo creer que sea otra aventura de Mario! *No es otro estupido videojuego de Mario... es peor *Mario y el alcohol *Mario Paint *Mario Excel *Mario Word *Mario Notepad *Mario Visual Studio *Mario .net *Mario 64 *Mario 32 (la mitad de bueno que el 64) *Mario 128 *Mario 256 *Mario 512 *Mario 1GB *Mario 2GB *Mario TeraByte *Mario Disco Duro *Mario Disco Duro Portátil *Mario "coma alcoholico" *Mario-Neta *Mario juega a Mario Bros. *Mario juega a "Mario juega a Mario Bros." *Mario Sega *Mario Sega 2 *Mario Sega 3 / Mario VS Sonic *Mario Sega 4 / Mario Mata a Sonic *Mario Sega 5 / Sonic Mata A Mario *Mario se va de Sega *Mario Vuelve a Noentiendo *Metro prima 3: corruption in marbella *Mario of Persia *Mario for speed: Most Mario *MarioStorm *Resistance: Fall of Mario *The Elder Scrolls V: Mario *Mario Episodes: Emergence *Ninja Mario Sigma *Pro Evolution Mario *Mario Supositorio *Aprende Derecho con Mario *Física cuántica con Mario *Mario busca la gorra *Adivina el nombre de mario *Marioid Prime *Mario ェクエジス I *Mario ェクエジス II-〱ぎざ *Mario Cachas *Mario Ping *Mario Pong *Mario Ping Pong *Mario Pang *Mario Pung *Mario Ping Pong Vs. Luigi *Age of Mariologies III *Mario Sexo *Mario Mario Revolution *El retorno de Mario *Mario Hearts *Mario Hearts Final Mix *Mario Hearts II *El alucinante viaje de Mario *Mario attacks *Marioformers *Mario y la Droga *Paper Mario *Madera Mario *Semen Mario *Mario Recon *Caca mario *Mario vs el Pantallazo Azul de La Muerte *Elemento quimico de mario: (no se me ocurrio nada) *El juego antes del definitivo de Mario *El juego definitivo de Mario *El juego definitivo de Mario II *El juego definitibo de Mario III *El juego definitivo de Mario trilogía edición Platino (incluye tórridas escenas censuradas entre Mario y su gorra) *El juego final defintitivo de mario parte I con bonus especiales de "El juego antes del definitivo de mario y El juego definitivo de mario I y II" *El juego final defintitivo de mario parte II con bonus especiales de "El juego definitivo de mario III y El juego definitivo de Mario trilogía edición Platino" y escenas editadas *El juego final defintitivo de mario parte III con bonus especiales de "El juego final defintitivo de mario parte I y II" mas el disco de bonus especial de El juego final defintitivo de mario parte III *Mario se marea maniático el primero martes de marzo *RoboMarioCop *WWE SmackDown versus Mario: ¡Se va a enterar el Enterrador de lo que vale un Mario! *Mario vs El Enterrador, The Animal Batista, Rey Misterio, Finlay, The Bogeyman... ¡La cosa se pone chunga! *''Mario Muere'' (¡¡Oops, se nos a colado un juego No Oficial en nuestra lista de juegos Oficiales!! *Mario resucita y acaba con la WWE y la madre que la parió *Mario: Memorias de un fontanero italiano *MarioGhost Rider *Douchoniti no Mario *Mario FireFlower Red *Mario: A link to the star *Resident Mario *Mario aprende a leer *Mario aprende a escribir *Mario respira *Mario exhala *Mario's Universal Gravitation *Soy yo, Mario *It's me, Mario: Aprende inglés *La primera cita de Mario *Mario la caga en su primera cita *La segunda cita de Mario *La tercera cita de Mario: Al fin tenemos... :P *Mario se cansa de Peach y va a por Daisy *Mario y Daisy: ":P" en la primera cita *Mario respira de nuevo! *Mario la vuelve a cagar *The Marios hit and run! *Mario Fantasy VIII *Ms.Mario *Mario Hotel *Mario Parking *Mario Boxeo *Mario Waterpolo *Mario Pelota Vasca *Mario Paintball *Mario Rumming *Mario Taekwondo *Mario Kárate *Mario Bros *Mario Tycoon *Mario X6423747 *Mario aprende a cagar *Mario Bandicoot *Mario Wars Episode 1: The goomba menace *Mario Wars Episode 2: El ataque de los Warios *Mario Wars Episode 3: La venganza de los Warios *Mario Wars Episode 4: Un nuevo mario *Mario Wars Episode 5: Yoshi contraataca *Mario Wars Episode 6: El retorno de Luigi *Mario eats a Mushroom *Mariofield 2042 *Me llamo Mario *Mario olvida su nombre *Mamma mia! Mario greatest hits 1985 *Mario y el desatascador *Mario Zero *Mario Uno (el juego de cartas) *Mario Dos (juego en MS-Dos) *Mario Tres (a esto no hay explicación) *Diablo II Mario of destruction *Mario se va de fiesta *Mario se ventila 10000 cubatas *MarioResaca *MarioResacaII: la resaca que duró más de un día *MarioResacaIII: recuerdos de hace tres noches *MarioResacaIV: el hijo secreto *MarioResacaV: la resaca que duró cinco días *MarioResacaVI: esta noche, otra vez movida *MarioComa etílico *Mario: la intoxicación *Mario: la desintoxicación *Mario: la reintoxicación *Mario vuelve! *Mario y Peach (censurado) *Mario y Luigi (censurado al público gay) *Mario theft Auto: Mario City Stories *Mario y su suegra *Mario vs su suegra *La suegra contraataca *Mario, el divorcio de Peach *El padre secreto de Mario *Mario Móvil *MarioManía *MarioManíaco *Mario Enagenado mental *Marioncomnio *Marioncomnio II: delirios de un esquizofrénico *MarioMemorias: una vida de sexo, drogas y Rock&Roll *MarioSaurios! *Mario se come sus propias heces *Mario vomita sus propias heces *Mario se come su vómito *Mario se muerde un codo *Bleach: Mario the Soul 4 *Mario Freeman y su palanca *Mario Bras *Medal of Honor: Mario's Strike *Mario'f Honor: Frontline *MX vs MarioTV: Unleashed *Mario Bris *Mario Brus *Mario Montan *La Puta Madre de Mario *Mario Animals *Mario Foro *Mario Subforo *Mario Categoría *Mario ¿Está seguro de que quiere borrar el foro? *Mario Foro borrado *Mario Teto *Mario Medina *Mario Cine *Mario Cine Ilegal: Aprende a bajar peliculas de Internet *Mario Supermercado *Mario Recicla *Mario Gear Solid *Mario 2 el renegado *Ma-Ri-Oh! *Mario Bros Z *Mario toma el Té *Mario vive *Mario muere *Mariod of War I *Mariod of War II *Mariod of War: Chains of Mushrom Kingdom *Mario Bros GT *Mario come pasta *La pasta come a Mario *Mario y su nueva gorra azul *Mario vuelve a creer que es gay *Mario se toma un six *Mario se toma una coca con mentos *Luigi graba a mario en el baño *Luigis bathroom *King of Marios 2007 *Mariokken 3 *Mario Kombat 4 *Mario Moonshine *M.A.R.I.O Online *Mario, the lost pipes. *Mario Caga *Mario crea un juego de Mario *Mario mata a Miyamoto *Miyamoto resucita *La venganza de Miyamoto: Ya no creo más juegos de mario *Mario Help *Mario y mujer *Mario Mascotas! *Mario Living Large *Mario Atomic Edition *Mario Stadium *Mario *Mario Crossing *Mario Crossing : Wild Mushroom *Marionicle Heroes *Tales of Mario *Cabela's Mario Hunter 2007 *Mario X *Mariof Empires: Age of the Mushroom *Sillent Mario *Los cuatro Mariofantásticos: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi y Peach contra el Silver BowSurfer. *NeverMario Nights *PacMario *Mario y patada en los cojones *Patada en los cojones de Mario *Mario Buscaminas *Marioadictos *Mario: Ayer, hoy y siempre *Mario Pinball *Mario Damas *Mario Ajedrez *Mario Póker *Mario Strip Póker *Mario Birisca *Mario Mus *Mario Tute *Mario Chinchón *Mario Ludopatía *Mario supera su adicción a los juegos de Mario *MarioBros *MarioBrosII(con extra de Mario) *Mario ve la tele *Mario sigue viendo la tele *A Mario se le cuartean las retinas de ver tanto la tele *Marioculista *Mariogafas: Mario vs Rompetechos *Counter Strike: Mario *Mariou six: las Vegas *Mariof Honor: Mushroom Assault *Mario Fusion *Pokemario *Mario Trigger *Super Street Mario *BomberMario *Mario mahjongg *Return Mario the Castle Wolfestein *Mario elimina el Virus-T *FisherMario's Bait *Call of Mario *Mario vs Capcom *Marios in arms: road to takeshi's castle *El señor de los Marios: El retorno de Luigi *El señor de los Marios: La comunidad del castillo de Peach *El señor de los Marios: Las dos "torres" de Peach (:P:P) *Semifinal game of Mario *Final game of Mario *Mario resucita *Mario se vuelve negro *Mario se vuelve blanco *Mario acaba como Michael Jackson *Mario Final punch Out *Mario es puto 3 *Mario Neto *Castlemario *tales of mario *Coocking Mario *Mariondogs *Quake Mariovolution *Spider-Mario *Pokemon edicion Mario *Mariohrek tercero *Piratas del Mario *The legend of Mario: the Twiling Princess is Peach *Power Marios *Mario porno *Mario Fantasy *Mario quemando PS3 *Mario aprende a asar chuletas en PS3 *Mario: Lanzamiento olímpico de PS3 *Mario alcanza los 30 cm en "Lanzamiento olímpico de PS3" *Mario aprende a inflar las facturas de la luz con PS3 *Mario constructor: sustituye tus ladrillos por PS3 *Unreal Marioment 2008 *Mario se ducha *El Mono Mario *Mario dando clases anti-drogodependencia *Mario y su amigo Jebi *Mario,the god of nintendo *Mario mata a Howard Stringer *Mario folla a daisy(Y luego peach le da por culo) *Mario se tira un cuesco *Mario contrata ono para llamar a un taxi *Mario:En busca de droga *Mario se pone una tatoo con el texto "Amor de Nintendo" *SpiderMario 3 *MarioSims *Cocina con Mario *Pro Evolution Soccer Mario *Wario Ware Mario *Wii Sports with Mario *Mario Sports with Wii *Mario for speed Cabrono *Mario PC *Mario vs PC *Mario vs PC II y el mensaje de error de Hasefroch XD *Mario rompe su PC *Mario se compra otro PC *Mario PCII *Mario conoce la Frikipedia *Mario lee este artículo *Mario se encabrona y edita este articulo *Mario vs PCIII: la furia de un fontanero italiano *Mario se reconcilia con su PC *Mario usa su PC para descargar porno *Otro interesante videojuego de Mario *Un día en la vida de Mario *Conoce a Mario *Olvida a Mario *Saliendo de copas con Mario: aprende a beber *Saliendo volado con Mario: Mario te enseña a drogarte (juegos educativo) *Jak and Mario *Ratchet y Mario *Ratchet y Mario 2: Misión Gibraltar *Ratchet y Mario 3: Gibraltar ,por fin español *Ratchet y Mario 4: El inicio de la disputa *Ratchet VS Mario *Ratchet VS Mario 2: Mario se cabrea *Ratchet VS Mario y Luigi : Ahora que , Ratchet ???? *Ratchet y Clank VS Mario y Luigi : La batalla final *Ratchet y Clank VS Mario y Luigi 2 : La reconciliación *Ratchet, Clank ,Mario y Luigi : Todos juntos *Ratchet, Clank ,Mario y Luigi 2 : La muerte de Ratchet *Clank, Mario y Luigi : El inicio de la disputa por la herencia *Clank VS Mario VS Luigi *Clank VS Mario VS Luigi : El juicio *Mario y La herencia : Celebrando la victoria en el juicio *Mario, La herencia y Una puta que le quiere por el dinero *Mario, La Herencia y Una puta que le quiere por el dinero 2 *Mario: Se acabó el dinero *Mario & Conquer: Mushroom Wars *Mario y La soledad *Mario y La soledad 2 *Mario y La soledad 3 :El suicidio de Mario *Doom 4: Matando a Mario *Videojuego recopilatorio Ratchet y Mario *Videojuego recopilatorio Ratchet y Mario : Edición coleccionistas *EL ULTIMO RATCHET Y MARIO : LO MEJOR DE CADA JUEGO con el nivel extra "Mario se tira a Ratchet" *Mario sube un millon de puntos a rachet en el ogame *Las Cronicas de Mario: El Goomba, La Princesa y el Champiñon *Mario & María *MarioCraft *Mario lee una revista de Mario *Mario Rubi *Mario Zafiro *Mario Esmeralda *Mario Magia Potagia *Maridogs *Mario Dancing *Mario se compra una gorra nueva *Resident Mario IV *Half Mario *Half Mario 2 *Half Mario 2: Episodio Luigi *Half Mario 2: Episode Mushroom *Mario Fortress Classic *Mario Fortress 2 *Mario juega al portal *Mario se cae en un portal *Mario apareze en un armario *Mario Sale del Armario *Lineage Mario *Lineage mario 2 Returns *Lineage mario 2 version Mariael *Mario ultimate ninja *Mario ultimate ninja 2 *Mario y el zoro de 9 colas *Mario es violado por sasuke *Mario tiene sida *Mario presidente de Jamaica *MMMORPG (Masive Mario Multiplayer On-line Role Play Game) *Super Mario Dros *Mariuto *Mariuto Shippuden *Mariuto Noppuden *Mariuto VS Bowserchimaru *Super Mario *Super Hiper Mario *Super Hiper Duper Mario *Super Hiper Duper Mario Bros *Super Hiper Duper Mario Bros 2 *Super Hiper Duper Mario Bros 3 *Mario Opera (Con la Jeringa de Carne) *Super Ario Bros (el juego nazi de Mario) *Mario wars *Mario wars 2 el retorno de luigi *Mario se registra en la frikipedia *Mario hace preescolar *Mario hace primaria *Mario hace secundaria *Mario va a las recuperaciones *Mario va a bachiller *Mario Suspende 9 asignaturas *Mario hace la selectividad *Mario no hace la selectividad *Mario en la discoteca *Mario no puede entrar en al discoteca *Mario recive una paliza de los porteros *Mario recive una paliza de chuck norris *Mario recive una paliza de chuck norris y sobrevive ( cancelado ) *Mario se hace Emo *Mario se corta las venas *Mario aprende ciudadania *Mario Hawk pro skater *Mario Hawk pro skater 2 *Mario Hawk pro skater 3 *Mario Hawk pro skater 4 *Mario Hawk underground *Mario Hawk underground 2 *Mario Hawk proving ground *Mario Hawk champiñonland wasteland *Mario Hawk donwhill jamon *Mario Hawk projec 8 *Mario Ultimate ninja storm *Mario Forbbiden memories *Mario Sex 69 *Cocking Mario *Cocking Mario 2 *Mario kart underground *Mario kart underground 2 *Mario kart most wanted *Mario kart carbono *Mario kart undercover *La leyenda de pasta: Tengo la regla *Super Mario Wars *Van dos Marios y se cae Luigi *Singstar Mario: Canciones de un fontanero solitario *Mario (ed.especial) *Pokemon... que coño pokemon, un juego de Mario! *Mario Reggaeton *Mario Reggaeton 2: "Desintoxicacion" *Mario es expulsado de la frikipedia, meristation y foroches (el mismo dia) *Zelda Ocar...(¡headshot!), Mario Ocarina of Luigi *Mario se pira a Sony *Mario Made in USA *Super Mario Calimocho 9 Turbo HD Remix *Pokemario *Pokemario Edicion Hidrogeno *Pokemario Edicion Oxigeno *Mario atrapa a los 900 pokegoombas *Mario los vende en el marcado negro *Mario se droga con pastillitas de dulce *Mario atrapa a Missingno *Mario se tropieza *Mario se rompe el tabique nasal *Mario es trasladado al hospital *Mario es atendido por el doctor House *Mario sale corriendo del hospital *Mario se come una seta *Mario es encontrado intoxicado *Mario es atendido otra ves por House *Mario intenta salir corriendo de house *A Mario le han puesto cadenas *Mario muerte por negligencia medica *House se desentiende del caso *El cadaver de mario desapareze *Mario resucita de la nada *mario sigue con su vida *Track Manaia Mario *Mario Mata a los inventores de esta pagina Web *Mario Mata a los inventores de esta pagina Web 2:Matando al verdadero creador *Donkey Mario *FuturMario *Padre made in Mario *Mario va a la escuela *Mario va a la escuela 2 *Mario va a la escuela 3: el exámen final de Mario *Mario Repite Curso *Mario Vuelve a Repetir curso *Mario se vuelve a suiciar *Mario vuelve a resucitar *Mario vuelve a resucitar 2 *Prison Mario *Mario pone una bomba en la escuela *Prison Mario 2: la escapada de Mario *Adult Mario *Mario entra a su casa *Mario sale de su casa *Mario caga *Mario atasca el vater *A mario le rebienta el vater *Mario con mierda hasta las orejas *Mario y el desatascador *Mario muere por intoxicacion *Mario no esta muerto solo lo pareze *Mario se cansa de parezer muerto *Mario piratea digital + *El fin de Mario *Uncharted: Mario's Fortune *KillMario *Metroid 2: Return of Mario *God of Mario *Mario cubano *Mario deja el tabaco *Mario vuelve a fumar *Mario VS Roy VS Ganondorf VS Jigglypuff: la batalla de titanes *El puto padre de Mario *Mario Imperivm *Mario Imperivm II:la conquista del Reino Champiñón *Mario Imperivm III:las grandes batallas de Mario *Mariossic Park *Mario se compra una casa en Marbella *Raymario:Raving Goombas *Mario:La última estrella *Mario:La última estrella 2 (esa no era la última) *Dr.Mario Trauma center:Second opinion *Dynasty Mariorr *Super Marioneta : Que Mario te la.... *WWE mario vs bowser 2008 featuring Luigi *Mario: Ocarina of Time *Mario: The Wind Waker *World Mario Championship *Mario Clancy`s Splinter Luigi *World of Mariocraft *Mario: Combat Evolved *Mario: Wombat Evolved *Mario y Luigi: Perdidos *Clive Mario's: Jericho *Star Mario: Imperium at Mario *Mario Muere *Mario sigue muerto *Mario sigue muerto *Mario resusita al tercer dia *Mario CRUCIFIXION 3 Total Anihilation *Mario se sienta a la derecha del todoperoso (Gerente de Nintendo Campani) *Mario in Conflict *The Mario Box *Mario's Fortress 2 *The house of the Mario (Si, pariodia de The house of the dead) *Empire Mario *Empire Mario 2 *Empire Mario 3 *Age of Mario *Age of Mario 2 *Age of Mario 3 *Smat: Special Mario's And Tactics *Dark Mario: Might & Magic: Singleplayer *Dark Mario: Might & Magic: Multiplayer *Warmario *Warmario 2 *Warmario 3 *World of WarMario *Starmario *Starmario 2 *Mario's Total War *Mario's Creed *Far Mario *Mario: El videojuego *Bet on Mario *Left 4 Mario *Mario's Tournament *Mario's Hill *Medal of Mario *Mario vs Hans Topo vs la madre que te pario *Super Mario's Ball Z *Super Smash Bros Brawl *El enigma de Mario *Mariohunt *Mariohunt 2 *Mario's of the burning Sea *BioMario *Call of Mario 4: Mushroom Kingdom Warfare. *Call of duty 5: Mario at War *Mario's Gate: London *Marioscape *The legend of Mario *Final Mario X *Breath of Mario (In fire) X64641 *Golden Mario Sunshine *El Mariano *Day of Luigi: Sucia *Day of Luigi *Delta Yoshi: Black Mario Down *MarioMatch Classic *Dungeon Mario *Mariochet *Mario-Strike 1.666 *Mario Strike: Sucia *Opposing Mario *Mario's Mod *Modern Mario Warfare *Guitar Mario *Guitar Mario 2 *Guitar Mario 3 *Guitar Mario 4 *Guitar Mario 5 *Guitar Mario 6 *Guitar Mario 7 *Guitar Mario 8 *Guitar Mario 9 *Guitar Mario 10 *Guitar Mario Deluxe *Half-Mario: Deathmatch *Mario rompepelotas: Madness in mushroom kingdom *Mario's Fortress Classic *Armored Core: Mario's Vengeance *Mario Clancy's: Splinter Cell *Mario Clancy's: Double Agent *Mario Clancy's: Ghost Recoon *Clive Mario's Jericho *Mario of Duty 4: Mushroom Warfare *Helgate Mushrom Worl'd *Mario's May Cry *Mario's May Cry 3: Luiguis Awakenning *Pro Evolution Mario Soccer 2007 *Mario FIFA 08 *Mario Gear Solid 4: Mushrooms and Koopas *Super Carton Mario *Marioquest *Super Mario Gaylaxy *DOOMario 3 *Armored Mario 5 *MLB Power Marios *Mariodden *Mario juego de acción presenta: Mario *Assassins Mario *Leisure Suit Mario *Sé lo que hizo Mario el último verano: el videojuego *Mario Kong *StrangeMario *Gears of Mario *Hiper Mario *Endless Mario *Mario & Luigi: DEAD MEN *Hitmario: Blood Money *MLB (Mario & Luigui Brothers) Baseball 2007 *Pirates of Caribbean: The Legend of Mario Sparrow *Pirates of Caribbean: Mario's at World Ends *Burnout 3:MushromDown! *Raw vs SmariockDawn 2666! *Grand Theft Mario: Mushroom City *Wiija *Counter Wario 1.6 *Counter-Wario Source *Mario's Creed *¿Donde esta Mario? *Heavenly Mario *Warwario 40.000 *Warwario 40.000:Wario Crusade *Mario compra una Wii *Mario juega con la Wii *Mario estrella el mando de la Wii contra la tele *Mario muere electrocutado al intentar arreglar la tele *Mario Y Luigi: Eyaculación Precoz *Mario hackea Microsoft *Mario VS Bill Gates: el dominio de windows *Mario y Peach: Sexo en el gimnasio *Mario Wars: Bowser Contraataca *Mario Wars: el retorno del fontanero *Mario se clona a si mismo *Mario se folla a su propio clon *Mario hace miles de clones *Mario se monta una orgía con sus miles de clones *Solo con Mario en casa I *Solo con Mario en casa II: en el cuarto oscuro *Luigi viene a sustituir a Mario *Mario Potter y la seta filosofal *Mario Potter y la consola secreta *Mario Potter y el prisionero de Yoshy's Island *Mario Potter y la gorra de fuego *Mario Potter y la orden del Koopa *Mario Potter y el misterio de la Princesa Bitch (Próximamente) *Mario Potter y las tuberías de la Muerte (Próximamente) *Mario se afeita *Mario se afeita mas abajo *Mario ¿por que somos del atletico? *Mario y benji *Oliver y Mario *Mario te enseña a afeitar *Mario tiene un problema con las cuchillas *Mario y su aventura con la primera regla *Mario cudeiro *Tres amigos... y Mario *Mario y el secreto del zumo de nabos *Mario... Pergolini *¿Otro puto juego de Mario? *Mario se masturba *Mario acaba *Mario se masturba 2: Mario, el lechero *Mario salta muy alto *Mario sigue en el aire *Mario empieza a caer *Mario llega al piso *Mario se hace pomada *Legend of Zelda: Muere zelda *Legend of... of...: En busca de una nueva princesa. *Legend of Peach: ¡Otra vez mario en el medio! *mario batlle revolution *mario edicion perla y diamante *mario vs pikachu *It's a mean mario! *Mario no está, Mario se fue... *Mario precoz *Mario con su pareja *Mario en un trio *Mario en una orgia *Mario en una orgia de gays *Mario descubre que no es gay *Mario descubre que si que es gay *Mario descubre que se habia equivocado al creer que era gay *Mario descubre que se habia equivocado al creer que creer que era gay era de heteros *Mario descubre que no tiene pene *En busca del pene de Mario *En busca del pene de Mario 2: En la boca de Peach *En busca del pene de Mario 3: En la boca de Daisy *En busca del pene de Mario 4: En la boca de Rosetta (o Estela llamada en España) *En busca del pene de Mario 5: ¿ En la boca de Luigi ?... *lego mario bros *Mario Fuma crack en un cayejon *Mario en porno de cabros *Mario se aburre de escuchar reggaeton(o como mierda se escriba)y se pira un tiro en la cabeza. *Mario se para en un paradero del transantiago *Mario se sube a un bus del transantiago *Mario llega tarde al trabajo y su jefe le pregunta por que llego tarde y mario le dice que fue culpa del transantiago *Dr. Mario Revolution *Dr Mario vs Dr.House *Mario Racing *Mario y pinocho *mario y pinocho 2 *Mario y pinocho 3 *Mario y pinocho: Aventura Sexual *Mario y pinocho: en el hospital ( por ovias razones, mira el anterior) *Mario y pinocho : Al fin tienen un hijo *Mario del futuro *Mario del futuro 2 *Mario del futuro x *Mario del futuro xx *Mario del futuro xxx: sexo espacial *Luigi tiene el pene mas grande de reino champiñon *Luigi tiene el pene mas grande de reino champiñon 2: Insertándolo en Daisy *Luigi tiene el pene mas grande de reino champiñon 3: Insertándolo en Peach *Mario Renuncia de Fontanero *La aventura de mario en electrisista *Mario sisters *Mario fathers *Mario mothers *Mario : Cojiendo a su tia *El Diario de Peach *El diario de Peach 2: Revelations *El diario de peach 3: Infidelidades *El diario de peach 4: Intinmidad con Daisy *Mario el pirata *Digitalizacion: Mario en el mundo real *Digitalizacion: Miyamoto en mushroom Kingdoom *Mario vs Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong vs Mario *Aventuras homosexuales de luigi y mario *Mario y la WII *Mario y el contrato multimillonario de Microsoft *Mario 360 *Halo 3: Mario Chronices *Gears of war: La odisea de Mario *Mario, la reconciliancion de nintendo *The Leyend of Mario *Mario of war *Mario computadora *Mario Computadora 2: El pantallazo azul *Mario Computadora 3: El dominio de Linux *Mario se masturba *Mario se masturba 2: La venida *Mario se masturba 3: Corrida en la cara de Luigi *Mario de masturba 4: La impotencia *Mario de masturba 5: El intento con Peach *Mario de masturba 6: La humillación *Mario coje a tu mama *Mario coje a tu mama 2, mario es tu padre. *Mario final battle 2012 *Mario vuelve a las drogas *ur my aly 2 *Supah Malleo Blol *Supah Malleo Blol 2 *Supah Malleo Blol 3 *Supah Malleo Whoop *El Super Mario sobre 64 *Supah Malleo Son of the Chains *Supah Malleo Galaxe *Las aventuras de Mario y Daisy y el celoso Luigi *Las aventuras de Mario y Daisy y el celoso Luigi: Luigi toma a Daisy a la fuerza *Las aventuras de Mario y Daisy y el celoso Luigi: Mario empieza a sospechar *Mario y la impotencia 2:La salvacion Juegos repetitivos de Wii *'RAWRR!!' *'Wiifood:' simula que comes con la wii. *'Wiifoot:' mete el mando en un balon y a jugar al futbol. *'WiiFuck:' no quiero saber que es esto *'Wiisillonball:' aventuras en un metro cuadrado. *'Wiiwii:' simula que juegas a la wii con tu propia wii. *'WiiOuch!': Lo conectas a la wii y recibiras el dolor que sienten los personajes (no recomendable jugarlo con "Mario Muere" por ovbias razones) *'Wiihack:' jode tu wii con toda la garantia de galeria del coleccionista Nintendo *'WiiAss:'Te metes el wiimote por el culo y sacas y metes, el sensor de movimiento detecta el deseo de que se active la vibración, y esta, se activa. *'Wii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilson!:' juega a que eres Tom Hank's y estas en una isla desierta. *'Wiilguardium Leviosa:' hace levitar tu wii hasta los cielos. *'Wiisexo:' simula que tienes... que saber si tu wii es macho o hembra (fue el juego repititivo de wii más taquillero de los malpensados y el juego repititivo más devuelto despues de que los malpensados descubrieron que no era de lo que pensaban del verdadero objetivo del juego) *'Wiimario:' tienes todos los juegos de mario en tu wii pero lamentablemente se satura por que son muchos juegos... (Y cuando digo que son muchos, SON PERO MUCHO, PERO MUCHISIMOS JUEGOS DE MARIO) *'Wiija:' contacta con los muertos (ya no tienes escusa) *'Wiilmaaa:' ¡abre la puerta! *ki'''wii''tu wii se convierte en un kiwii Category:Anexos